


It's Like That

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "solstice", M/M, Winter Solstice, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: A moment outside out on the balcony on the shortest day of the year.





	It's Like That

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "solstice"

Jim's on the balcony, watching the light of the shortest day of the year fade from his city. He's been out there for the past fifteen minutes, alone, his leather jacket shrugged on against the late December afternoon but no other concession to the cold.

Blair doesn't make any concessions, either. He has other plans. He steps out onto the balcony without even bothering to slip shoes on, and his socked feet immediately flinch from the cold. He huddles into his flannel shirt as he stops at the balcony railing and turns to face Jim.

"You're gonna freeze like that out here, Chief," Jim says, and geez, is he ever right.

But he's wrong, too. Blair ducks under Jim's arm and slides between the railing and Jim, leans back a little, and looks up at Jim's face. There's sunlight on it still, the last-ditch rays of the day touching the angles of his cheekbones and warming his skin with traces of gold, and Blair couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

Jim takes his eyes away from the horizon and looks down at Blair. There's a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Ah," he says, "like that, is it?"

Blair shakes his head, not in negation but in appreciation, because he hasn't _really_ moved into Jim's space yet, and he hasn't said anything, and Jim still _knows._ Jim always knows.

"The corollary of the shortest day of the year is the longest night of the year," Blair offers. "You know, more time in bed." He waggles his eyebrows, and Jim laughs.

"Profound, Chief," Jim says.

"Sex is very profound," Blair says, and it still surprises him, almost a year into this with Jim, how much he means that. 

Jim's laugh turns into a smile, one that Blair can't even begin to describe. He hooks a finger into one of Blair's belt loops and pulls Blair closer. "Yes," he says, "it is."

His hand sneaks underneath Blair's flannel shirt. Even through the Henley Blair has on beneath the shirt, he can feel how cold those fingers are, and he shudders. Jim laughs again, the asshole, and pulls him even closer.

Which is kind of profound, too. Profound and perfect: Jim pulling him closer, instead of pushing him away.

The golden light leaves Jim's face as the sun begins to dip below the horizon. Behind Jim's head, higher up, the roof is still catching some lingering rays, but Blair really isn't interested in waiting any longer. "The sun's almost down," he says. "Want to go inside and start celebrating? Solstice has some pretty _profound_ traditions — renewal, unity — "

"Sex," Jim murmurs, his mouth next to Blair's ear.

Blair's feet are freezing and the rest of him isn't far behind, but that isn't the reason he shivers. Not the _only_ reason he shivers. "Inside?" he suggests again, hopefully, and Jim laughs — yet _again,_ the asshole — and inside or out, freezing or not, everything is pretty much perfect.


End file.
